Can't Survive Without You
by Rainbowbowties
Summary: After the apocalypse, Kurt is forced to leave his hometown of Lima, Ohio. After a two years of grief, Kurt meets a boy that may just take him from just 'surviving' to something worth living for. Rated M for later chapters, blood and language


Two years. Two years since the world went to shit. Two years until I finally met someone to bring me out of just _surviving_. Two years until I met _him_. I wonder how long this'll last.

* * *

The fire crackled as smoke rose from the dancing flames. The night sky was forecasted and pitch black. Birds choked in the distance, along with other nature-like sounds. Except this wasn't nature. This wasn't how things were supposed to be.

Over a year ago, a plague of some sort had taken control of the human race. At first, it was just a minor casualty, but it grew and spread like wildfire, destroying everything in it's path. After all had gone to shit, the only thing we could hope was for the military to take care of it. After a year we still are still hoping.

A little while after the plague had spread, I caught up with a group of friends who were on their way out of Ohio to get the coast. We finally ended up somewhere in California, only to discover all the boats were gone. There wasn't a single one left. We tried to make it on foot after our car broke down, but we had no idea what we were doing. We had no plan, and that was what became the downfall of us. Right now, only one of my friends are still alive - Daniel. We both managed to escape while the others were... Well, you know. Getting eaten. It was like my whole world came crashing in as I watched some of the people I held so close be yanked from my grip. I was ready to end it. One bullet could end it all, but Daniel... he stopped me. He gave me a chance to try and start over as best you can in a world like this. I still feel like I'm in deep shit, but I don't think I can change that for now. I'll just have to live with it.

I stared into the yellows and oranges and reds as they all greeted each other then crackled apart.

"Hey," Daniel started, but I didn't feel like talking. I haven't actually spoken since the day my friends were all... eaten. I looked up at him and mustered a weak smile, hoping he wouldn't know how desperate I was feeling right now. "Kurt... You can't keep this up forever. You'll have to say something at some point." I just stared at him. I thought about how long forever would actually last. 2 hours? 2 days? 2 years? Who knew. I just shook my head. "Ok, fine, be that way, but at least help me put this fire out before the _wanderers_ come back. We need to get inside the RV before it gets too dark." I nodded and helped put out the fire.

After we finished putting out the fire, we snuggled up in the small RV couch together. I was trying my best not too get to close to Daniel. It wasn't at all the fact that I didn't like him, it's just that I didn't like him like_ that_. You'd think that after the apocalypse, you wouldn't think about these kinds of things, but apparently you do.

Daniel mumbled something under his breath, and scooted closer, pushing me right on the edge of the couch, about ready to fall off. Daniel was obviously asleep, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing this on purpose. It was a stupid thought. Then, "I love you, Kurt" was muttered from his bloody, chapped lips as he turned to face the opposite side. I lay there, blushing, making sure I had heard him right. Maybe I was just being foolish and letting the world get to me. Like my brain was trying it's best to absorb any kind of emotions that weren't unhappy on this now merciless earth. But that wasn't the case. I had heard him right and I knew I wasn't imagining it. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to lock the words outside of my brain. I just wanted this all to be a bad dream.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of my stomach grumbling and the RV moving. I squinted my eyes, trying to adjust to the bright grey light. "Yeah, I'm hungry too," Daniel said from the drivers seat of the RV. The sight of him made me blush, the words, "I love you, Kurt" flooding back into my memory. Then the color flooded from my face as I realized how hungry I actually was. It had been at least five days since I had ate, and I was almost ready to eat just about anything. _Almost_.

The RV bumped along the crumbling road as my hunger tried it's best to get noticed, almost sounding like a young child whining for something. Bloody rusted signs passed us by, the only sound being the crushing of road beneath tires. Finally,my stomach let out one loud, grumbling sound in it's last efforts for attention. Daniel looked at me and smirked. "You know, maybe we should stop and try to scavenge some food." I gave Daniel an 'I know' face and the small vehicle became silent again.

After about three hours, we came across a large white house that almost seemed untouched. I looked at Daniel as he mirrored my exactly what my expression was trying to say: _food_.

Daniel looked at me wide-eyed as I felt my mouth begin to salivate. Almost immediately, Daniel parked the RV and we got out our guns. We slowly crept over to the house and opened the door a small crack just in case any wanderers were to be in a group, so we could take them on one at a time. Nothing came towards the door and it seemed safe enough.

"H-hello?" Daniel called into the small opening. Inside I could hear a bit of rustling, then quietness. I gave Daniel an unsure look, as if to say "I think someone or _something_ is inside." Daniel gave me the same look. "We don't want any trouble - we are just looking for food. It would bring a great deal of thanks if you were to help us. We are only two-" Daniel was cut off by footsteps. My heart began to pounded faster and faster. Suddenly the door swung open completely, pushing Daniel to the ground, bringing me along with him. I looked up, but didn't see what I expected. It wasn't a wanderer - it was a guy. His hair was black and curly and sat fluffy on his head. He had olive skin and stubble along his chin. He wore a black leather jacket with ripped jeans and hiking boots.

He held a crossbow to our heads and to be honest - he was one of the most beautiful human beings I have ever seen in my life. He looked like a prince out of a fairy tale except in a world gone to shit.

"The fuck you don't want trouble. Try anything and I'll shoot you in the head like a crawler," the guy said to me and Daniel with a serious voice.

"I swear we don't want any trouble," Daniel said in a rushed, worried voice. I didn't know why a situation like this would make me feel a little calmer, but surprisingly, it did. I nodded and agreed with Daniel. The guy lowered his crossbow and let us stand up. "My name is Daniel and this is Kurt." The guy stared at us and there was an awkward hush.

"What, do you expect me to tell you my name? For all I know, you are part of a group of thugs and will use my name to hunt me down." I looked down at my feet, disappointed. I was hoping to learn his name. There was another awkward hush and everyone looked down at the ground. "FUCK, LOOK OUT!" The guy lifted his crossbow and shot a wanderer in the forehead, right between the eyes. Blood splattered on Daniels shirt and he looked horrified. "The motherfucker didn't bite you, did it?" Daniel quickly shook his head.

"Hey, Guy, is there any food inside?" I guess we were now just referring the stranger as Guy. He looked down before he finally spoke.

"Ya, I searched the place. Found a couple of cans of beans and a box of cereal half empty."

"Well, we can offer you to join the group and ride in our RV if you might share some. We haven't eaten in almost a week." Guy thought about it for a minute.

"How can I trust you?" Me and Daniel exchanged glances and then faced Guy.

"I guess you just will." Guy smiled widely and nodded his head.

"Fine. I like your answer. Let's go."

That night, we all had beans for dinner, which was surprisingly very satisfying. But it didn't last.

That next day, Daniel came down with a sky-rocketing fever. And he began coughing up blood, which really scared me.

**You weren't bit, were you?**

I sprawled in a blank napkin with a small pencil I had found in the consul. All Daniel did was smile at me weakly and face the other way. I knew what this meant. Daniel was dying. And I couldn't stop it. And I started dealing with this the same way I do everything - I started to cry. And I cried and cried and cried as Daniel wrapped his arms around my body. Sobs thrashed my body. I knew I needed to tell Guy but we had stopped as he went out into the woods to try and hunt something. I was glad Guy couldn't see me like this.

Daniel squeezed me tight as I sobbed into his bony chest. And finally, I spoke. I only spoke what I could muster, but it felt so damn good to just tell him everything.

"Daniel, Daniel please! Please, don't go! Don't leave me alone! I can't survive without you! Please!" I looked up into Daniel's weary eyes. And he tried to lean in and kiss me. And I stopped him. I put my hand over his mouth and just shook my head. "Daniel, stop." And I left. I stood up and walked out of the RV and sat on the hood of the vehicle and waited for Guy to get back.

I waited too long.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! I know I still have another fanfic to publish and you know... Complete. But this idea WOULD NOT STOP BOTHERING ME! I'm not really sure how my other fanfic is going to come along, I've kind of lost my inspiration for it, but... I'll try to work on it. Anyway, I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! Please review and tell me what you think! Is it too long, too short, too detailed, not detailed enough, just plain stupid?! Any review is acceptable, just please try not to be a hater!


End file.
